The Saddest Word
by sizca
Summary: Draco escreve uma carta a Hermione. Dedicada à Nanda Xavier para o Brainstorm do Ledo Engano.


**THE SADDEST WORD**  
 _Dedicada à Nanda Xavier_

* * *

Eu podia controlar perfeitamente o que eu sentia por você, tanto que eu segurei esse sentimento por uns cinco anos enquanto nós estudávamos juntos e eu era obrigado a reconhecer, bem lá no fundo do meu coração, que admirava você. Admirava a sua inteligência, a sua coragem que eu nunca teria, os seus amigos sempre tão verdadeiros e tão fiéis, a sua família provavelmente tão amável quanto você mesma. Eu era rico, arrogante, imaturo. Eu não sei se o deixei de ser, mas eu sei que, por mais que nós dois tivéssemos praticamente a mesma idade, você estava a anos na minha frente.

Eu sentia raiva de você e também um pouco de inveja. Eu me desprezava todas as vezes que dava uma de Black e mexia com você. Não me leve a mal, eu não quero me fazer de vítima. Eu só estou dizendo que minhas atitudes eram claramente desprezíveis e eu era um garoto, como eu já disse, imaturo. Eu odiaria que qualquer pessoa fizesse comigo o que eu fiz com você, mas eu queria impressionar os meus "amigos". "Amigos", bem assim, entre aspas mesmo. Aquele bando de babacas não eram capazes de criar laços com ninguém, e muito menos comigo. Eu não consigo me lembrar de como eu era naqueles tempos sem sentir vergonha e arrependimento, Hermione Granger, e é por isso que eu estou escrevendo essa carta pra você.

Eu perdi muitas oportunidades na minha vida. Assim que eu sentei no banco e o chapéu seletor tocou a minha cabeça, ele anunciou Slytherin. Eu queria impressionar o meu pai, eu queria impressionar a minha família e continuar a tradição, mas se tem uma coisa que me incomoda muito é saber que eu tive a possibilidade de escolher outros caminhos e eu optei pelo pior e mais difícil deles. Eu optei por ser um fantoche ao invés de um ser humano. Eu gosto de pensar que Potter e eu ficamos ambos na merda, mas ele foi enfiado nesses caminhos a força, ainda que ele tivesse as melhores escolhas, enquanto eu deliberadamente escolhi a merda pra mim. Eu solto uma risada amarga sempre que eu percebo como isso é verdade.

Dentre todas essas coisas, eu tenho que confessar que eu estive, sim, de uma maneira estranha, torta, destrutiva, — ou do que quer que você queira chamar — apaixonado por você. Eu não sei se era pouco, ou se era muito. Eu só sei que era o suficiente pra me fazer perceber a sua presença nos corredores, pra querem chamar a sua atenção provocando você, seus amigos e os membros da sua casa; pra ter adorado a vibração no meu rosto no dia no qual você me deu um tapa bem merecido na cara, porque eu fui, novamente, um babaca. E isso está aqui até hoje. Só adormece, mas nunca vai embora.

É engraçado como a guerra muda as pessoas. Talvez eu tenha crescido mesmo. Se eu fosse o Draco imaturo de antes, eu nunca te confessaria isso, eu nunca te escreveria essa carta ou a enviaria. Eu nunca me arrependeria por cada vez que te chamei de sangue-ruim. Eu não consigo parar de pensar que, se você tivesse morrido em qualquer parte daquele ano, o seu sangue estaria nas minhas mãos e eu nunca me perdoaria por isso, por mais babaca que eu ainda fosse.

E antes que você me peça pra não me apaixonar por você, eu sei que você é casada, eu sei que você está grávida. Mas eu fico remoendo o que eu te disse antes sobre perder oportunidades e eu não sei se eu sou capaz de abrir mão de tudo que me faria feliz de novo. E o que me faria feliz agora seria saber que você leu essa carta e que você me perdoa por quem eu costumava ser.

Eu não vou mentir que gosto do que eu sinto por você. É infernal, porque eu nunca vou poder te tocar. Eu não sei se é mútuo, mas naquele ano após a guerra que nós e mais alguns alunos voltamos a estudar, naquele ano que você me moldou, que você arrancou sorrisos de mim, que você me deixou tocar nas suas sardas que eu nunca achei que fossem de verdade, que você leu um de seus poemas pra mim tentando me ajudar na tarefa, eu senti como se fosse. Pela primeira vez eu tive uma amiga e essa amiga foi você.

Eu acho que por mais que aquele ano tenha sido uma forma de me redimir por tudo o que eu fiz, ele também faz da nossa história a mais triste de todas.

Porque a nossa história, Hermione, ela é feita de "Quases". E eu nem sei se eu devo chamar de nossa, porque eu não sei se houve nós, ou se foi só uma coincidência.

Porque eu te amei _quase_ o suficiente, e isso _quase_ me parou; porque você foi _quase_ tão boa pra mim e eu _quase_ me abri pra você na hora certa e nós _quase_ conseguimos. E eu nunca vou esquecer o beijo que você _quase_ me deu no fim daquele abraço (que deveria ter sido breve e mecânico) de despedida. Você era a minha única amiga. Você estava noiva do Weasley e todo mundo estava olhando pelo canto do olho. Eu pensei: _"não"_ , mesmo sentindo que sim. Eu fui o covarde que eu sempre me dispus a ser naquela hora e eu deveria ter me arriscado com você. Você, de todas as pessoas, seguraria a minha mão e teria responsabilidade pelas coisas que você faz. Você, afinal, é Hermione Granger. É a pessoa que eu confio o suficiente pra mandar essa bosta de carta sentimental que eu nunca vou admitir em voz alta que escrevi.

Eu sei que o universo não é mal, ele é só indiferente. Eu sei que não adianta dizer nada disso agora. Por todos os anos que eu estudei com você, eu sei que você vai ver o conteúdo dessa carta, talvez queimar, pra ter certeza de que o Weasley não veja, de que eu não estrague o seu futuro perfeito.

Mas eu também sei que você não vai se atrever a destruir esse pergaminho sem decorar cada palavra do que eu te escrevi e isso vai levar um tempo. Um tempo em que essa vai ser a carta que _quase_ fez você se apaixonar por mim.

E é por isso que essa é a palavra mais triste pra mim quando eu penso em você.


End file.
